


Acceleration

by fairlead



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Sequels - Brian Herbert & Kevin J. Anderson, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: M/M, Teg isnt on the character lists i cry, also its not underage ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlead/pseuds/fairlead
Summary: Duncan asks Teg to explain.





	Acceleration

“Miles, how did you get here? What happened?”

Teg weighed his options in a fraction of a second.

“I… have we gotten away from the net?”

Duncan furrowed his brow, but turned from Teg to look at the empty space outside the ship. “This is bad Miles. They’ve caught our scent again.”

With a slam, Sheeana ran into the control room, a worried look plastered on her face, her hair beginning to unravel. “What happened? Are we safe?”

Duncan nodded solemnly. “For now. You should go reassure the passengers.”

Sheanna spared a glance at Teg, who looked exhausted and drained to the bone, but turned and left the room.

“Get some rest, Miles. We’re going to talk later.” Duncan stared at the other man, with biting curiosity, but care as well.

 

Teg yawned and stretched, hearing the crack of his joints as he awoke from a deep slumber. Shaking his head to help clear the fog of a dead sleep, he swung his legs over the side of his bed, just in time to hear a knock rap on the door as it opened.

Duncan looked tired as he carried in a small platter of rations that carried the pungent smell of melange. “You slept for fourteen hours.” He said as he slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Almost making a point, Teg yawned again. 

Cracking a wry smile, Duncan approached the bed, setting the platter down on the nightstand.

“I need you to explain how you got to the bridge before me.”

Like a tidal wave, Teg remembered. He remembered Duncan’s stiffening of posture and his panicked look as they stood observing the funeral. He remembered realizing with dread that Duncan wouldn’t make it to the bridge in time. He remembered realizing he would have to risk his life to save the Ithaca. 

“Miles,”  
“You can’t tell the Bene Gesserit.” 

“I..” Duncan’s expression softened, worry marking his features, “Of course, Miles.”

Teg shifted uncomfortably, looking away as if bashful. “You know of the… previous Bashar’s ability. The one he showed on Rakis.” Duncan nodded, his mentat brain already reaching a conclusion he had been pondering for a while.

“You can accelerate.”

“You can’t tell the Bene Gesserit, not Sheeana, not any of them. You know how they treat men with abilities. Eleven of your gholas were killed before you survived.” Miles stated again, his voice almost edging on frantic begging.

Teg moved to pin Duncan’s eyes in a stare, forceful but pleading. Duncan held the gaze as he moved to sit next to the other man.

“I won’t.” Teg looked unconvinced, and to bolster his assurance, Duncan placed a hand on Teg’s shoulder. Teg almost seemed to deflate at the reassurance, breathing out a ‘thank you.’ 

“Eat. You look like a mess.” Duncan said with an airy chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. 

Miles laughed in relief and surprised the other man with an uncharacteristic hug.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you gotta make ur own content but you never write
> 
> anyways check me out @fair-lead on tumblr


End file.
